


Identity Theft

by JazzGirl123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: They were teenagers.They were reckless and messy and filled with emotions so intense they were impossible to name.Being a teenager meant getting a miraculous. Being an adult meant shoving it into her partner's hands and disappearing into the dark streets of Paris.Nathalie never expected to see the butterfly miraculous again - nevermind see it being abused by the man she gave it to, over ten years later.





	Identity Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that. I have no time to write another multi-chapter story, nevermind with a thick plot like this, yet here I am. Here I flipping am.
> 
> Writing makes me weak. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this.

**_Paris 1999_ **

Nathalie silently ate her eggs, eyes occasionally glancing up at her father.

“…no, no. Tell the Anderson family not to sign a single paper until I’ve met with them. Yes, I _know_ how unreasonable they are but what can you expect? They’re Americans. Just – No, you listen to me. Just tell them I will be on the next plane to New York. That’s how dedicated I am to finding them the best home, and you tell them that, you hear me?”

He snapped his phone shut with a sigh, and glanced briefly at his daughter when she scraped her fork against the plate.

“How long will you be gone this time?” She asked, meeting his gaze.

Harris Sancoeur tucked his phone into his pocket and leaned over to kiss her head. She moved neither closer nor away from him.

“Probably just a few days. You know the drill; can’t afford to lose this deal. Now hurry and finish your food or you’ll be late for school.”

She hummed, rolling her eyes as she pushed back the stool and threw her bag over her shoulder. She waved him goodbye and headed towards the door, brushing past her stepmother.

“Oh, Nathalie, be careful,” scolded Cleo, hand on her heart. “You almost knocked me into the wall.”

“I’m closer to the wall than you are,” pointed out Nathalie, ducking out the door before she could get an earful.

A long sigh left her lips and she swept back her dark red hair as she headed towards the station. A small purple head poked out of her jacket pocket.

“You know, she could be worse,” spoke Nooroo, peering up at her.

The eighteen-year-old hummed.

“Probably, but I’d rather her be direct with me instead of having to dealing with her passive aggressive attitude. I swear she practices her fake surprised look in the mirror,” she remarked, glancing up at the street signs. “But Cleo’s Cleo. I’m not going to be her friend, but I would rather deal with her than listen to Mom and Dad scream at each other again.”

The divorce had been ugly, but it was done with. Still, nothing would stop the pitiful looks and sympathetic words. Why were they sorry about people they didn’t even know?

Nooroo hummed, the top of his wings flutering slightly with each step.

“Shame about your dad going away again. He just got back too.”

Nathalie shrugged as she approached the station, adjusting her bag.

“I’m used to it. Work is important to him. His motto is ‘work hard and play in luxurious retirement’. It’s one of the things Mom complained about. Now hush.”

 

She gently poked her kwami back into her pocket as she boarded her train, humming as the doors closed behind her.

Her butt was barely in the seat before she was pulled close to someone, an arm around her shoulders. Instincts kicked in and she elbowed the would-be creep right in his ribcage.

“Ow!”

Nathalie turned, ready for a verbal onslaught, only to sigh at who she saw.

“You really need to stop sneaking up on me, Gabe,” she said, relaxing against him. “You’re gonna get more than some bruised ribs one day.”

Gabriel Agreste grinned at her, his arm relaxing around her shoulders.

“Maybe that’s the day I’ll learn my lesson.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she groaned softly. “You seem crankier than usual, Nat. Can’t be your dad because you’re immune to his shit by now, and you’d be raging if Cleo was breathing down your neck again. What is it?”

“Just…” She rolled her head back against his arm, blue eyes flickering over to him. “I wish I stuck out more. People know me, but they don’t _know_ me. Only two people really do, and neither of them are my parents.”

“One of them is me, right?” Gabe remarked, lip curling up in a smirk. “I know you _very_ well.” He made a point to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, kissing her there softly.

Nat rolled her eyes, fingers combing through his hair. Honestly, it was so scruffy she didn’t know how he managed it. At least it went well with his studded leather vest and other rebellious monstrosities.

“Yes, you know me very well, Gabe,” she promised. “You know I…”

The words stayed to her tongue like a heavy paste, and he raised an eyebrow at her. His lips parted, and she wondered if she said them he would say them in turn to her.

“You know I care for you,” she said finally. “You’re important to me, Rockstar. Even if you’re a walking fashion disaster. I mean, what is this?”

She tugged at his tacky band shirt, laughing lightly. Gabe pouted at her.

“I have a fantastic fashion sense, I’ll have you know. You’ll see one day!”

The train came to a stop, and Nat continued to chuckle as they got to their feet. The early morning sun shone brightly into their eyes as they stepped out of the station.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s as likely as monsters attacking the city.”

Gabe stuck his hands into his pockets, walking alongside her.

“I mean, we’ve got muggers and thieves? Paris is full of crime without monsters,” he remarked, glancing around. “And I’m glad. My parents are desperate for an excuse to send me off to boarding school like Florian and Thomas.”

“Oh, so they don’t approve of your newest piercing?” Nat teased. “Where is it this time?”

His gaze flickered over to her and a lazy smile formed on his lips.

“Somewhere only _you’d_ see, Sancoeur,” he commented, and she rolled her eyes despite the pink on her cheeks. “Anyways, back to the point: the last thing Paris needs is a whole bunch of monsters tearing down buildings and taking hostages.”

Nat shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure we’d be fine. We have two heroes protecting us after all. Le Paon and Nabi do a great job minimizing the crime,” she said.

“Yeah, can you imagine the city without our miraculous heroes?” Gabe shook his head. “I’m glad they’re on our side. Then we really would have the city in a rampage.”

She snorted as the climbed the steps to their school.

“You’re kidding, right? One of them is a _butterfly_. How much damage can they really do?”

* * *

 

_**Paris 2017** _

 

Nathalie massaged her temples with her free hand, eyes concentrated on the tablet in front of her as she gripped her cup of coffee with her other hand.

There was so much rescheduling to do. What in the world had caused Gabriel to skip four meetings earlier this week? Granted, there was quite the uproar with that latest akuma pretending she was a hero but really.

Her employer was never one to let akuma attacks deter him from his daily schedule. Adrien used attacks as an excuse to be late to some photoshoots (and she didn’t blame him) but was genuinely apologetic about it.

At least _someone_ was.

She looked up as the doors to her office were pulled open, and she straightened immediately upon seeing Gabriel.

“Sir,” she greeted curtly, “is there something I can do for you?”

“What are you doing right now?” Gabriel asked, glancing at her tablet.

“Rescheduling.” She gave him a cool stare but he remained unfazed.

“That can wait.” He gestured for her to stand. “I seem to have misplaced something in the manor and I need to you to help me look for it.”

She got to her feet, locking her tablet as she did. He was already halfway out the door, and she resisted the urge to click her tongue.

“What am I looking for, sir?”

Gabriel glanced at her, hands reaching up to fiddle with his tie. She waited patiently.

“A book,” he said finally. “A brown tomb. It would look different from any other books in the manor. It is crucial that I find it.”

“I understand. I will search every part of the manor,” she assured. “While I do so, you should attend your four ‘o clock meeting, sir. Jagged Stone has come in to discuss his latest attire for his tour.”

“Him again?” Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I see. Very well. Tell me if you see the book.”

He began walking away, only to pause and look back at her.

“And Nathalie. Do not mention this to Adrien. This is strictly a personal affair,” he warned.

She nodded her head slightly.

“I understand.”

Gabriel didn’t spare her a second glance as he continued on his way. She hoped that he was going to change into something more proper, but then remembered who he was meeting again. Practicality hardly mattered.

Nathalie rolled her eyes as she walked towards the main entrance. Best start from the front of the manor.

“A fashion disaster still, even after all these years. Looking like a candy cane come to life…”

She passed Adrien on the way, and she noted that he looked more tired than usual. Perhaps she would have to do some more rescheduling than she thought. She couldn’t help but pity the teenager at times.

A workaholic father, too busy with his own affairs to notice his own child.

Funny how her ex-lover had become exactly what she hated growing up.

Although, perhaps the akuma attacks were part of the reason he was so tired. Photoshoots had to be rearranged, crammed together, set at odd hours…

Her eyes narrowed and her hand reached for a brooch that had been absent for over a decade.

Butterflies were never meant to be used for offense, for violence and power. They were gentle creatures of defense. Yet here was Hawkmoth, surely abusing the miraculous. Abusing Nooroo.

She scoffed at the name. She would never call him Hawkmoth though; a truly ridiculous name. If she ever saw him, she would use the name she had known him by.

_Le Paon_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be real: this is not my main focus fic. Meaning, updates probably won't be that frequent. History Repeats Itself is my main work, but I am going to try as best as I can to keep this story alive, okay?
> 
> I appreciate any feedback you guys might have!


End file.
